


A St.Patrick's Day, Not So Happy for Tony

by LilaXurc



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaXurc/pseuds/LilaXurc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs over heard Tony talking about party and women on St.Patrick's day/</p>
            </blockquote>





	A St.Patrick's Day, Not So Happy for Tony

“it is a Great Day for the Irish。。。”Monday morning, Tony wore a shiny green suit to NCIS while singing a delight Irish song.

For most people, green suit would made them look ridiculous, but not for Tony, he actually made it worked. Those green suits on Tony looked like something came from a high level fashion designer, made him looked even more attractive than usual.

On the way to work, a lot of women were checking out Tony, some even wrote their phone numbers on a green clove sticky note and stuck on his suit.

“ Come on Tony, you are not Irish,” McGee had enough of his silly songs. “ and there’s a saying in China that if you were a green hat, it meant that your lover is cheating on you.”

“Ha, McLeprechaun, good thing we are not in China then.” Tony laughed, took a dramatic bow to the office with his green Leprechaun hat off, then putted them back onto his head. “For someone with a Irish name, you are really disappointing! Come on McGee, it’s St. Patrick’s Day!”

“I always found drinking green beer is a really bizarre thing, it taste exactly like normal beer.” Bishop joined the conversation with some snacks on her hand. “Not to mention why would anyone wants to drink beer with green dye in it.”

“Bishop! that is because green is lucky!! haven’t had Lucky Charms?” Tony stopped Bishop.

“Lucky Charms, I like them. They have marshmallows.” Bishop answered.

Tony chuckled. He putted his feet on the table with his two hands holding behind his head, “Oh，I can’t wait to get off work. Just imagine the parades, the parties, the beer, and the wo…”

“The what?” Gibbs suddenly appeared behind Tony with a cup of freshly made coffee.

“The wo…nderful Leprechaun, Boss.” Tony was suppressed and almost felt off his chair.

He looked at Gibbs, tried to look as innocent as possible, but Gibbs isnt buying it.

Gibbs putted his coffee on his desk then turned to the elevator direction. Tony sighed, he knew he couldn’t get away with it. For god’s sake, all he hoped now was that Gibbs wasn’t too pissed.

“DiNozzo!”

“Yes Boss! On you six Boss.” Tony ran after Gibbs into the elevator.

Gibbs hit the stop button on the elevator, “Beer? Party? Women?” 

With each question, Gibbs approached a step closer.

“Never imagine you are the jealous type, Boss.” Tony grinned at Gibbs, leaned his back against the elevator door.

Gibbs raised one of his eyebrow smiled.

“Nice hat, DiNozzo, does that mean you would mind I’m going on a date with Mann?”

“what?” Tony looked confused.

“A Chinese saying about the green hat.” Gibbs got near Tony, sucked Tony’s earlobe gently.  
“What’s with all the Chinese thing…wait! Does it mean you agreed we are lovers?” Tony glowed.

Gibbs sighed, he owed Tony too much.

“Wait! Mann!???? You are having a date with her???” Tony freaked, a sense of insecurity burned deeply inside his voice.

“If you prepare to keep talking.”Gibbs rolled his eyes, kissed Tony. Luckily his agent wasn’t this slow at work.

Tony closed his eyes to enjoy this unusual deep kiss, he swear the kiss alone can make him come. 

After both of them are out of breath, Gibbs started to kiss Tony’s neck. His teeth scraped Tony’s neck, like a vampire ready to mark his victim. 

“Gibbs…please…” Tony moaned slightly.

“Women and Party?” Gibbs lowered his voice beside Tony’s ear and asked.

Tony shook his head, breathed heavily.

“Good boy.” Gibbs smiled, slipped his hand under Tony’s suit, gently rubbing one of Tony’s peaked nipple while lowered his head to kiss the other one outside of Tony’s shirt. 

“Gibbs, Jethro, I want you!” Tony begged desperately for more, his fingers were inside Gibb’s grey hair, grabbing and fixing Gibb’s head.

Gibbs ignored both him and the little Tony between his legs, focused all of his attention on the upper body.

“Please!” Tony swallowed, the need to come tormented him.

Gibbs pulled himself away from Tony, enjoyed the look on Tony’s face for a moment.

“suck me off.” He ordered.

Tony did not hesitate, sand to his knees immediately. Any button or zipper now became an enemy of Tony’s. His hand were shaking because of his desperation of come, he tore down Gibbs’ pants and underwear together and sucked Gibb’ cock deep down inside his mouth with eagerness.

Gibbs groaned, the warm and tender feeling made him almost come that instant. He held a deep breath down and released it slowly to clam himself down a bit. The emotions of Tony’s face were just priceless.

The pleasure kept building, it climbed up his stomach, the his spine, eventually the ultimate pleasure released inside Gibbs’ head, he came hard inside Tony’s throat without a warning. Tony had no choice but to swallow them.

They were too many, some got outside of Tony’s mouth onto his face, it made Gibbs almost become hard again.

Tony kneeled on the floor looked up at Gibbs, winked. Gibbs chuckled inside his throat, pulled out his cock.

He wiped the comes on Tony’s face with his fingers then put it in front of Tony’s mouth; Tony sucked it. 

The sensation flew up through his finger tips, Gibbs knew he had to stop this before he really fucks Tony in the elevator. 

“That’s enough,” Gibbs said hoarsely, removed his fingers from Tony’s mouth, started zip up his pants.

“Gibbs…” Tony was still kneeling on the floor, his cheek was bright red and eyes became all watery because of the need of come.

“And that is the punishment for today, you got about 10 seconds to clean yourself up, Tony.” Gibbs licked his lips laughed, and restarted the elevator.

"If you behave nicely，you might get what you want tonight."

======THE　END======


End file.
